Lindsey's Choices
by bluegoldrose
Summary: [currently not being written] A story about 15 year old Lindsey Willows and the decisions she makes in love, not all of which are good.


_The idea for this story came to me awhile ago, and this chapter was written months ago, but I decided to post it now. Like all of my stories it won't be updated for awhile because of my University work, but it will be update! (if reviewed)_**

* * *

**

**Lindsey's Choices**

"Hey, I heard that Chris is interested in you."

"Chris who?" Lindsey Willows shut her locker and turned to look at her friend Alaina.

"Chris Barlow, his family like rich!'

At that Lindsey rolled her eyes, and responded in a sarcastic tone. "Like my family isn't."

"Your _grandfather_ is rich, _you _aren't particularly," Alaina persisted.

"Yeah, and whenever he dies four casinos will belong to my mom and I, he's already showed us the will. But that's beside the point, how do you know that Chris is interested in me?"

An elusive smile crossed the brunette's lips. "I have my sources." The blonde scowled, which caused Alaina to laugh. "Ok, friends of mine are friends of his, and since I know you like him and I know he likes you, I say you two should go for it."

Lindsey smiled and at the same time chewed nervously on her lower lip. "Well, get a message to him through this chain of 'sources' saying that I wanna get to know him, but he is the one who has to make the first move."

"All right." At that moment a warning bell rang, and the two fifteen-year-olds said quick good-byes before running to their classes.

Chris and Lindsey were in the same lunch, which made it both easier and more awkward for the two of them to be set up. Their tables were at an angle to each other, and they could see one another the entire lunch period. Both of them had friends whispering at their ears trying to get the two together, and finally he came over to her right before the bell rang.

When he walked over, he sat across from her, and her friends shifted down the table so that they could be alone. There were whispers and giggles from both sets of their friends as Chris made his move.

Lindsey ran one of her hands through her hair to appear like nothing was up, but in reality her heart was racing and her fingers were going cold. He smiled at her winningly before speaking. "Hey, I've been hearing things lately."

"I hear things all the time, what about?"

"Well that you like me and I like you."

"I don't know if I'd believe everything I hear in school."

"Well normally I don't, but I happen to know that at least half of the rumor is true, so I was wondering about the other half."

There was a hint of flirtation in his voice, so she responded in kind. "It may be true. However, what would a 17 year old basketball player want with a 15 year old drama girl?"

She fluttered her eyelashes slowly, something she had seen her mom do a few times to men, and gave him a very sweet look. She had one of her hands on the table, so he brought his own hand over and placed it on hers. "Oh, there are many things that the two of us could do."

He ran his fingers across hers, but she pulled her hand away, though very unwillingly. "I'm afraid we'd have to get to know each other a lot more before we entertain ourselves like that. However, I have nothing against getting to know you."

He smiled again, but this time in just friendliness. "Good, I'd like that. How about a movie Friday evening, and then we can go back to my place to hang out. Alaina, and some others could come too. How about it?"

Lindsey's face lit up. "We can call it a date. I think we'll have a blast."

Their friends, who had been eavesdropping the entire time, let out sounds of celebration, and then as the bell rang, the new couple hugged.

Friday was three days away, so in the interim, Lindsey and Chris spent hours on the phone together chatting and planning for Friday. They also talked in school and wrote notes to each other for the periods when they didn't see one another. The freshman and junior found that they shared many common interests as well as likes and dislikes. Their first date, which also included most of their friends, was a lot of fun. It was still very warm in Nevada in late September, so after the movie, they went back to his house and swam in his pool. They also planned another date for the following week.

Weeks of dating turned into months, and it wasn't too long before winter came and they were deeply in love.

**TBC...**


End file.
